Padres
by CherryMurder
Summary: ADELANTO: Ser niños es algo único, tenemos nuestros héroes propios, pero cuando son nuestros padres, es mejor y más cuando ellos han sido y son los elegidos de un mundo maravilloso.


**Hola! Aquí presentándoles un adelanto de mi próximo proyecto que tengo en puerta, nada más espero adelantar un poquito más de los fics que vengo trabajando para darles en lleno con este. Son de una perspectiva diferente como son cada uno de los niños elegidos, pero contados por personitas que los conocen mejor que ellos mismo, así es esta como serie de ONE-SHOTS son contados por los niños de los elegidos contando a los hijos originales que salen en el anime pero metiendo mi cuchara en la historia; bueno he aquí el adelanto son fragmentos.**

_Mama, papá, son palabras que significan mucho para todo niño, pero siempre hay alguien que es más especial para cada uno, al cual admira más._

_Mami, mi mami_, ella es lo más puro que tengo, el amor más sincero que pueda existir, ¿Por qué? Yo digo que porque es mi mama, solo por eso o tal vez, solo tal vez el inmenso amor que ella tiene por mí.

Yo su principito ella me ama, lo sé; papá siempre lo dice tu madre te ama más a ti que a mí, lo dice en broma pero mama se lo toma muy enserio hasta se enoja con papá, infla los cachetes como yo, papá, el abuelo y la abuela dicen que me parezco mucho a ella, que tenemos los mismos ojos, actitudes y expresiones, pero mami dice que soy la perfecta combinación de papá y ella, aunque se alegra de que no tenga el carácter de papá, pero a pesar de que mi familia es algo loca me encanta, tengo mi digimon y juego con los de mis papis y aparte tengo varios amigos que son como yo. Incluso mis tíos verdaderos y postizos me adoran, creo que soy afortunado lo tengo todo, abuelos que me quieren, digimons que me cuidan, un papá que aunque gruñón me adora y lo mejor de todo mi mama.

_Mi papá_, es un hombre increíble el es fabuloso y también su digimon que usa trajes muy chistoso, ellos luchan por las relaciones entre digimons y humanos, creo que es fantástico eso, no sé un día quiero ser como él. Todos dicen que soy como él, atolondrado y aventado un líder nato, no por nada nuestro emblema según todos nos representa. Papá sabe que lo quiero y aunque a veces no pasamos tanto tiempo junto cuando lo hacemos es fabuloso jugamos, reímos y hay comemos de todo, mi tía dice que será los más probable el nuevo líder de los niños elegidos, eso me sorprende, y aunque papá no dice lo mismo se que también lo piensa.

_Mi mama_, es increíble aunque seria es linda ese cabello es único, y lo que hace esos muñecos que les pone ropa como los de mi hermana, me parecen raros pero chistosos, su digimon es muy empalagoso y chistoso a veces me deja volar encima de él, se convierte en uno más grande. Ojala ese fuera el mío y no el de mi hermana, como soy pequeño mi abuela que parece un agro como en las películas no me deja hacer mucho, y regaña a mama por dejar jugar futbol a mi hermana no lo entiendo, dicen que porque soy pequeño.

_Papá_, se que él no sabe cuánto lo queremos, nunca está con nosotros, rara vez lo vemos, creo vemos más a la abuela que a él, mama dice que es un hombre formidable, yo solo sé que eres mi papa y te amo por lo mismo, pero a veces quisiera tenerte aquí como los papas de mis amigos que están con ellos que le enseñan cosas, a veces escucho a mama llorar y decir que se repite la historia no lo entiendo ¿Qué historia dice mama? Su historia de ustedes, tal vez. No lo sé, solo sé que debe cuidar a mi hermanito protegerlo ante todo él es importante para mí, yo lo cuido cuando mami no está y le hablo de ti. El otro día te vimos en la tele parecías ser muy feliz, saliste en ese programa de cocina muy famoso de U.S.A. en el que la señorita cocina con un digimon hicieron juntos una receta se veía muy buena, le dije a mama que la hiciera pero no salió bien, de hecho se nos quemo. Papi ¿Por qué no estás aquí? Sabes te extraño y aunque no te conozco bien, se que eres a veces solitario, pero que en el fondo eres muy feliz, aunque no con nosotros eres feliz, y yo amo que seas feliz.

_Papá_, esta última expedición fue increíble, aprendí mucho y quiero aprender más, a veces dices que tengo que parar, que mi cerebrito tiene que descansar, tengo mucha curiosidad, tus amigas mis tías postizas dicen que soy como tú de pequeño, la abuela dice que es agradable que sea como tu tan imaginativa e inteligente. En la escuela soy la mejor y tu papito eres mi mejor ejemplo, no eres como el papa de …. que es astronauta y su mami cocinera, aunque sabes me gustaría poder comer onigiris de chocolate y arroz inflado como él, ni eres doctor o licencia en algo que peleas por los digimons, no papi tu los estudias aprendes de ellos, sabes eres el conocimiento en persona, eso digo que eres, eres mi diccionario personal, es chistoso como te comparo no papi, no importa sé que me quieres y yo a ti y que nuestras mentes son grandes.

_Mi papá _es doctor, el mejor de todos y aunque tengo varios amigos con papas doctores, nadie es como tú. Sabes porque papá, porque tu curas a nuestros digimons, y nadie más lo hace eso te hace más especial, se que con tu corazón sincero haces un gran trabajo, yo quiero ser como tú, aunque mis tíos dicen lo contrario se que tu eres y siempre serás el mejor de todos los doctores del mundo.

Mami, no sé porque me pusiste a hacer esto, pero sabes entre papa y tu, a ti te quiero más, no se hay algo con lo que me llenas, me irradias una luz única, eres mi estrella lo sabes, creo que nunca te lo he dicho, tal vez mi hermano sí, pero yo soy un poquito más calmado, aunque todos dicen que algún tal vez sea un dolor de cabeza para ti y papa, que me pareceré a mi tío, ¿será mami? Espero no quiero causarte problemas soy un buen niño lo sabes. Y yo, mi papito y mi hermanito te amamos mami.

_Papa_, se que tu eres el letrado, el que escribe esas hermosas historias, que ¡wow!, son increíbles, ¿enserio mama, tu y mis tíos pasaron por eso? Espero yo algún día salvar el digimundo, vivir tan maravillosa aventura en ese lugar, es hermoso ya me han llevado ahí, y sabes que más quiero, quiero brindar la misma esperanza que tu les diste, que me das en todo momento, tener esa tan maravillosa amistad que tienes con tu digimon quiero tenerla también, sabes aunque mi tío sea astronauta y mi otro tío abogado ¿creo? O no sé que es, tu eres el mejor, porque nos cuentas al mundo que hicieron ustedes das a conocer los buenos digimons que en sus aventuras conocieron, como la historia de la princesa del castillo de Shogun gekomon, fue divertido pobre tío termino en la cárcel, también otro amigo; pero aparte de todo eso mi familia es lo mejor, mi tía a pesar de empalagosa me encanta su comida aunque a veces ustedes le hacen feo, pero sabes la mejor familia es la que tengo, mis abuelitos son los mejores, mis tíos extraordinarios, mis primos divertidos, mi mama una estrella y mi papá es mi héroe.

**Bueno este es el avance, les dejo una pequeña tarea, traten de adivinar quienes son los elegidos que habla en cada fragmento el comienzo es la palabra en cursiva, espero les guste, chequen que estoy respetando los niños originales, pero con un poco de mis parejas favoritas en el medio. Ojala les guste, cuídense.**

**Muchos besos y abrazos.**

**Cherry**


End file.
